The present invention relates to devices for retrieving flexible lines and, in particular, to a device which collects a retrieved line in loose coils for later rapid deployment in rescue or tree trimming operations.
In tree trimming, it is often necessary to pull a climbing rope over a tree limb and in rescue operations, it may be necessary to project a line to a distant point or over an obstacle. A large slingshot has been developed for these purposes and may shoot a bag, filled with lead shot and attached to a small diameter line, several hundred feet. The line, before being deployed, is held loosely coiled in a container such as a net bag. Because the line is collected in loose coils, as opposed to being wound on a spool, the need to abruptly accelerate the mass of the spool and the entirety of the wound line is avoided, increasing the distance that the bag with lead shot may be shot.
In between shots, the line must be retracted and stored again in loose coil form in the bag. In order to promote the desired loose coiling, the line is preferably stuffed into the bag by hand. This is a burdensome operation and, particularly for rescue operations, may be unacceptably time consuming.
The present invention provides an apparatus for quickly retrieving line and loosely coiling it into a container. The line may be inserted at any point along its length between a pair of wheels of the retrieving apparatus. The wheels grip the line and turn to discharge the line into an attached container. The line may be fully removed from the retrieving apparatus before being shot out eliminating drag against the wheels.
Specifically, the invention provides a line retriever for gathering a flexible line. The line retriever has at least one wheel rotatable about a transverse axis and a biasing means urging the wheel perpendicular to the transverse axis, toward an opposed surface, to capture the flexible line between the wheel and the opposed surface. A crank is connected to the wheel to rotate the same and a housing supports the wheel and the opposed surface and is open on one side to allow transverse insertion of the line between the wheel and opposed surface, and removal of the line between the wheel and opposed surface. A handle is attached to the housing to be grasped by the operator in one hand while allowing operation of the crank with the operator""s other hand.
It is thus one object of the invention to provide a method of rapidly retrieving a line without the use of a spool or other winding form. The invention may thus be useful in applications like in tree trimming, rescue, or the like, where lines must projected over a distance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple line retriever, which may be completely removed from the line before projection of the line for improved projection distance.
The biasing means may be a trigger operable by the operator""s finger of the hand holding the handle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a biasing means that may be precisely controlled by the operator and which will provide tactile feedback to the operator of knots, obstructions, or other jamming material that might be brought along with the line. It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus that may be operated in the field by a single individual.
The opposed surface may be a second wheel rotatable about a transverse axis.
Thus, it is another object of the invention to provide a mechanism that reduces abrasion or wear on the line during the retrieval process.
The line retriever may include a collection container support attached to the handle to hold a container to receive the flexible line discharged from the wheel.
Thus it is another object of the invention to control the location of the collection container with respect to the wheel such as promotes the desired loose coiling.
The handle, as grasped by the operator, may attach at its upper end to the housing and at its lower end to a collection container support.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved balance for the retrieval device so that the line falls into a container at the bottom of the handle stabilizing the device in upright configuration.
The collection container support may be a spring clip engaging the rim of a bucket.
It is thus another object of the invention to allow removal of the collection container so as to provide unencumbered use of the line.
The spring clip may include outer teeth engaging a bucket ridge and an inner spring finger pressing a wall of the bucket outward against the teeth.
It is thus another object of the invention to provide a container holder that works with a variety of standard bucket sizes.
The collection container support may be a C-shaped hoop compressible to fit within a cloth bag.
Thus, it is another object of the invention to allow the present device to work with a nonrigid container such as may be conveniently stowed.
The device may include front and rear guides releasably holding the flexible line as it enters and exits from the wheel engagement.
Thus, it is another object of the invention to provide for improved management of the line to promote a kinkless and tangle free coiling of the line.
The device may include a shutter finger closing the open side of the housing when the wheel is engaged with the opposing surface.
It is thus another object of the invention to allow free access of the line for insertion and removal at any time from the device, but to prevent inadvertent escape of the line during retrieval.
These particular objects and advantages may apply to only some embodiments falling within the claims and thus do not define the scope of the invention.